1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical information management apparatuses, and particularly to techniques for managing information on tasks generated in medical services
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a medical information system is suggested which displays a list of the data of scheduled injection tasks based on the orders issued on the injection procedure (e.g. patent document 1). By having such a list displayed, a person in charge of the task can confirm the schedule of the injection task; thus, the medical practice can be performed smoothly.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-348717
Various kinds of orders are issued in medical institutions and various kinds of tasks in accordance with the orders are generated in each case. The tasks generated are assigned to, for example, doctors and nurses. Taking endoscopic examinations as an example, the tasks, for example, examination execution and exam report writing after the examination, are assigned to the doctors, and the tasks, for example, pre-examination procedure, examination assistance, and post-examination procedure, are assigned to the nurses for the endoscopic examination orders that are issued. It may be possible for the person in charge in a small hospital to keep track of all the tasks for the day; however, it is difficult in the case of a big hospital. In addition, the progress status of the task changes. Thus, the scheduled task can be completed and a new task can be generated. Therefore, there is a strong need for the development of the technique which enables the person in charge of the medical services to easily keep track of the amount of services.